


Three Times That Doug Couldn’t Talk to His Crush and The One Time He Did

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute Doug, Embarrassed Doug, Evie's Oblivious, F/M, Fluff, He Tries his Hardest, Mal Briefly Mentioned, Science Bitch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Doug can't talk to Evie. He knows this but yet he doesn't care. This is the only time he does.





	Three Times That Doug Couldn’t Talk to His Crush and The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

First Meeting

Doug hadn’t known what to expect from the villain kids when they came to Auradon. He thought that they would be cruel and unpleasant, and some were, but not her. Evie was beautiful, she was the Evil Queen’s daughter after all. He had loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her. Now he just had to find a way to talk to her.

When he was asked to show her to her room he had frozen. It was just the two of them. Mal had gone to check out the boys’ dorm rooms. He had walked her to her dorm. “H-h-here’s your d-dorm”, he said nervously. “Thanks”, she said. She smiled then…and to say Doug lost his shit was an understatement. Her smile made him weak at the knees. “Hey Doug?”, Evie asked. He tried to respond, really he did but the only thing that he could do was give her a look. One that said he had heard her. “Would you mind collecting me to bring me down for dinner? I don’t know where it is”, she asked. Doug tried again. “Of c-c-cou-c-cou…sure!”, he answered finally. Well, if he didn’t just embarrass himself then he didn’t know what he did. Good job…you idiot. This was going to be a long day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Under The Bleachers

“Sure”, Evie said. “I’ll get this back to you tomorrow”. He smiled at her. Did she really just offer to do Chad’s homework. Was she fucking serious? He didn’t know what to say. When Chad had left, he climbed down from the top bench. “Um…hi”, Evie said raising an eyebrow. “Are you stalking me?”, she asked. He turned red. “N-n-no not at all”, he replied. ‘Dammit’, he thought. He mentally slapped himself. Fucking hell. Why was he such a dork, a dork that couldn’t even talk to a girl about NORMAL FUCKING THINGS! He’d never be able to tell her would he?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Problems

Evie had stormed into Doug’s room crying. Doug frowned. What was wrong with her? She ran to him and clasped her hands around his neck as she cried on his shoulder. “E-Evie are y-you o-ok-okay?”, he asked worried. “No”, she replied simply. “Chad told me he doesn’t love me back”, she wept. If she could have seen his face she probably would have hit him. He was smiling like a complete dick! He should feel sorry for her but instead takes this as an opportunity. “H-hey Evie, can I ask you a-a q-q-q-que-quest-question?”, he managed finally. Evie looked at him with red eyes. “Sure”. This was his moment. “D-d-do you w-wanna…”, he stopped. He couldn’t speak. Oh God, this was so embarrassing. “Do I want to what?”, she asked. He shifted uncomfortably. “N-n-nothing”, he replied. She frowned. Was he ever going to say it?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Study

Doug and Evie sat in his room. Evie had come to his room so he could help her study and help her with homework. “Doug? I need some help. I don’t know what this question means”. They were on science at the moment. Okay…Okay, he could do this. It was just helping, and it was science of all things. He could do it. Doug looked over Evie’s shoulder and read the question. ‘What is the Theory of Relativity?’ Doug knew this. He started to explain. “The Theory of Relativity usually encompasses two interrelated theories, special relativity and general relativity. Special relativity applies to elemental particles and their interactions, describing all their physical phenomena except gravity. General relativity explains the law of gravitation and its relation to other forces of nature. It applies to the cosmological and astrophysical realm, including astronomy”, he finished. Evie smiled at him. He done it! Holy shit! She had never seen him this confident in himself. Evie was happy with him. “Thanks”, she said. “N-no p-p-problem”, he smiled. He didn’t care if he didn’t get a date, at least he spoke to her and it was the best thing in his life so far.


End file.
